Bart Allen(Impulse/Kid Flash)
A member of the Justice League in Young Justice. History Jason Marsden reprises his role as Bart Allen in the Young Justice episode "Bloodlines". He is first seen in the year 2056 working on a time machine and being wished a farewell from an unknown person in a Belle Reve jumpsuit. He then travels back to the year 2016 and is transported inside Mount Justice where he is confronted by Nightwing, Robin, and Beast Boy. After trying to escape, he is stopped by Nightwing. He tells the three heroes that he is the grandson of Barry Allen and Iris West Allen and that he is a time-traveling tourist, but they could call him Impulse. To prove that he is from the future, he reveals the secret identities of all three heroes. Impulse then escapes and heads to Central City to meet his family. When he meets his grandparents, he inadvertently reveals that his grandmother is pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl, and also meets the retired Flash, Jay Garrick, and the retired Kid Flash,Wally West (who is Allen's first cousin once removed). The reunion is cut short when a villain calling himself Neutron attacks Central City. Impulse joins his grandfather and cousin in fighting the villain. During the battle, it is revealed that he's actually faster than Kid Flash and close to Flash's speed. When it seems that Neutron is going to overload and explode for a second time, Flash attempts to take him to the desert. This attempt fails when Impulse joins him and seems to accidentally trip the both of them. Neutron explodes again, but the two are saved by Kid Flash and Jay Garrick. Impulse then returns to the regenerating Neutron and throws an unknown device at him, which turns him into an ordinary human. When the other heroes ask him what happened, Impulse claims he has no idea how Neutron became human again. Later on back at the Mount Justice, Nightwing confirms through a DNA test that Impulse is who he claims to be. Impulse then enters his time machine intending to return to the future, but the machine was damaged and he claims that he has no idea how to fix it. The episode ends showing a flashback to 2056, just before Allen leaves for the past. The unknown person is revealed to be an older Neutron, who gives Allen the device that can cure him and informs him that he will not be able to return to the future. The flashback also reveals that Allen is going back to the past to save his grandfather's life and save the future. After he leaves Neutron is altered out of his jumpsuit into regular clothes, only to realize that nothing else changed. In the episode "Before the Dawn", it is revealed that his main reason for coming to the past was to stop Blue Beetle from becoming evil and causing aReach apocalypse. In the series finale, "Endgame," Bart becomes the new Kid Flash after the apparent death of Wally West. Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Category:DC Universe Category:Justice League Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Time Travelers Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Disguise Category:Super Hero Category:Allen Family Category:Central City Category:Chronokinesis Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Male